


Brilliant Disguise

by southsidesister



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesister/pseuds/southsidesister
Summary: The Annual Halloween Masquerade Ball is different this year. Without Mike and Rachel, Donna takes a prospective date, but when Scottie arrives on the scene with a mysterious, masked stranger by her side, Donna's favorite night of the year swiftly turns into a bad dream.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Brilliant Disguise

···

**Brilliant Disguise**

_Co-written with cassie_ether_

°•.•°

"After you."

Before Donna could walk in, she halted to make way for two women dressed in old Victorian dresses and wigs to match. In their hand, they each held a Venetian Masquerade mask, chatting animatedly about the party they had just left. When the coast was clear, Donna lifted her petticoat and stepped over the threshold of the enormous mansion.

Immediately, a large palm landed on her waist.

With her five-foot-nine she was hardly considered small, but the six-foot-three hunk of man by her side—eight days of dating and counting—made her feel positively dainty, and she reveled in the sensation as she leaned into his frame and the hard muscle that wrapped around her.

Thomas Kessler was perfect. Although she was certain to find some of his lesser appealing aspects at some point, for the last week, he had been nothing short of ideal, ticking a lot of boxes, even making her believe she might still get to experience romance in her life when she had all but given up.

However, it was too early to know where they were headed, especially because the image of a happily ever after had been suffocated a few days ago, when Dana Scott had implied—or rather reminded her of—something that she thought Thomas would be a cure to.

_I hope someday he sees what everyone sees._

Every time the memory of that conversation reemerged, her stomach had twisted. Like right now. But Donna brushed the uneasy feeling off. No. Tonight, she would enjoy the Masquerade Ball and the sexy vampire escorting her.

Organized by the top firms in the city for their executives and plus-ones, the Annual Masquerade Ball had been established in 2008 as a way to build bridges and was attended by roughly two-hundred people every Halloween. The idea was to forget about business for a night, dress up, and have a good time.

The party had become a hot topic every fall, and each year, Donna tried to come up with the most stunning outfit she could think of, as if there were some competition to be won. This year, she'd opted for a classic white silk, Victorian dress with pink embroidery and a massive petticoat that, regardless of its size, would still allow dancing. The thing was itchy as hell, but her hair sat perfectly coiffed on top of her head, her cleavage protruded enticingly thanks to the corset she was already regretting, and her make-up was perfect. Heads were bound to turn as Donna eagerly submerged herself in her surroundings.

Attending the party was a no-brainer. The Manhattan world of law had been buzzing for days, and there was ever a new class of associates who tried to sneak in. Every incarnation of Pearson Specter Litt had been well-represented from the start, always going out as a group. Donna had gone with Mike and Rachel, Louis, and recently Sheila. Even Jessica had shown up occasionally. Alex and Samantha were recent additions, while Katrina had proven to be tough competition when it came to dressing up. The woman had described her outfit in detail, and Donna was intrigued to see her version of Marilyn Monroe, looking forward to spending time with the current ensemble, even if two pivotal members were missing. Robert and Harvey were both absent; with the former managing part in Seattle this weekend and the Halloween-grouch himself in Boston.

Once, Donna had tried—and failed—to drag Harvey to this shindig, but he had made it clear playing dress-up was not his thing, claiming he'd rather have his arm amputated than embarrass himself in partaking in a childish tradition. This year, with Halloween being on a Saturday, his excuse had been Marcus inviting him to spend the holiday with his family and go trick-or-treating with the kids. Donna hadn't felt compelled to argue, not with Marcus' divorce being finalized soon. But tonight she missed sharing the occasion with the people she had known for so long.

Compared to the previous Ball, so much had changed. Mike and Rachel had left town, Sheila was pregnant and therefore absent, keeping Louis with her. Jessica was in Chicago. Sure, Katrina and Alex were partying it up somewhere, but things just weren't the same.

Neither was her having a date. But she did, and she was sure as hell going to enjoy the attention.

"There's Katrina," Donna cheered as she and Thomas traded the entrance for the buzzing of the main hall.

The ballroom was outfitted with separate bars, one on either side of the vast space. Thick, crimson draperies hung from the large windows and the grand staircase on the north side was framed by two lion statues carrying lit torches. The lights were low, casting the place in a medieval glow.

With Thomas keeping her close, they crossed the marble floor through a sea of gyrating bodies—the party already in full swing—until they reached the large bar at the east side.

Minutes later, they were all standing in a small circle, Alex and Rosalie as Jules Winnfield and Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction, and two other lawyers Donna recognized as partners from Bratton Gould, dressed as a Day of the Dead Skeleton and The Joker.

"Got room for one more?"

A familiar voice she had not expected to hear tonight both startled and surprised Donna, and she pivoted around excitedly.

"Louis! You made it," she exclaimed, taking in the Shakespeare standing before her. "Or should I say 'William'?" she added with a wink.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven."

"You're not gonna do that all night long, are you?" she whispered as she embraced the managing partner.

He was about to protest, but Thomas interjected. "Hey Louis, it's good to see you," he said, extending his hand.

"Thomas! I'm so glad to see you. Donna told me you two had started seeing each other. I couldn't be happier."

Thomas smiled graciously. "Well, thank you, Louis." He glanced at Donna and returned his palm to the small of her back. "I couldn't be happier, either."

Donna plastered a smile on her face, trying not to think of the line as cheesy, and instead searched for Louis' better half. "Is Sheila here somewhere?"

"At home," he explained, wincing in sympathy at his partner's condition. "The pregnancy is really doing a number on her. She was going to come as Lady Macbeth, but even putting the costume on made her queasy."

Donna felt a small tug of disappointment for him, but was relieved he had decided to venture out and attend the party solo. "I'm happy you came—"

"Well, if it isn't the firm of 'Let's change our names every month'," a female voice snarled with just enough scorn to expose the residual anger she toted.

Donna huffed and plastered on a smile. "Scottie," she greeted before turning around. When she did, she found the lawyer dressed in a sexy nurse's outfit that conveyed a message Donna wasn't sure she meant to send. But immediately, her attention went to the woman's date who was standing beside her, oozing mystique.

She knew everyone there, but this person was unfamiliar. His face was obscured by a mask covering most of it and what she assumed were prosthetics covered the rest, twisting his lip into a nasty scar, like he'd been cut, while burn marks made his skin appear singed. His black outfit included a silk cape, a velvet burgundy vest, white gloves obscuring his hands, and shoes that were as common as the Draculas there, providing no clue as to who was lurking beneath the ensemble. There was something in his eyes, though, and the way they were glued to her. His pupils were dilated, and she could tell he was fighting hard to keep his breathing under control. This man was nervous, but why in the world would he be?

"Donna, meet Mr. Eidolon. He's an old friend."

Eidolon, Schmeidolon. 'Mr. Mysterious' was more like it, and Donna shook the glove offered to her, never letting her eyes drift from his gaze while he squeezed her palm.

As they touched, his eyes grew darker, and a spark of electricity traveled from their grip up to Donna's shoulder and down her spine.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Scottie asked, keeping her own stare fixed on her goal for the night: a tall, dark, and handsome specimen she already knew the name of.

"Ehm, of course. I'm sorry. Dana, meet Thomas. Thomas, Dana Scott."

"You can call me Scottie, handsome. Everyone else does," she flirted, unashamed, as she brushed her hand down his muscular arm.

Donna tried to keep her concentration on the interaction, but the stranger's eyes were burning a hole through her, so she met his gaze again, causing her breath to hitch. Something about him made her forget she wasn't here by herself, so when Thomas' voice thundered beside her, she had to bring her focus back to reality.

Pulling himself away from the attractive brunette, Thomas thrusted his arm between his date and the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Thomas."

Donna found the gesture to be almost possessive and the act instantly bugged her as Mr. Eidorgon, Eidragon… _Shit_. Mr. Whatever-his-name-was shook Thomas' hand without saying a word.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Thomas joked at the man's mute silence.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here. He's just a little shy," Scottie said, nudging her date's side.

As Donna looked between the pair, she was pinned down by the idea there was something she was missing, something obvious she couldn't place. But then Thomas stole a martini from a passing tray and handed the drink over, slipping an arm around her waist, and she let the feeling go.

Scottie suspected a cocktail was not refined enough for her date, so she clasped his elbow. "We're heading to the bar. See you later." With a lingering glance in Thomas' direction, she disappeared, her caped escort trailing closely behind, but not before he gave Donna a barely perceptible nod.

She noticed alright, and her heart rate accelerated as the crowd closed around his retreating form.

The night moved along, and much to Donna's disappointment, she found herself without her date most of the time. Thomas had turned out to be quite the dancer, showing Katrina, Rosalie, and occasionally herself, around the dancefloor non-stop. Right now, he was dancing with Scottie— _again_ —and Donna watched how Harvey's ex made it abundantly clear what her intentions were.

She felt sorry for the woman, though. Granted, her own track record with men wasn't exactly stellar, but Dana's was just sad—forever trying too hard with guys who weren't Harvey. Even after all these years, Scottie apparently still carried a torch for him—having to state clearly she'd stay away from him from now on. Not that Donna could blame her. If anything, that's the one thing they'd always had in common.

Absentmindedly, her eyes traveled across the room where they landed on Dana's date skillfully swaying with a young brunette dressed as Wonder Woman, whom he held close as their steps aligned to the music. Instantly, a pang of jealousy creeped up her spine. She loved a man who could move. But although Thomas might _love_ to dance, compared to the masked stranger, he seemed like he'd only just mastered the art of walking.

Compelled by the sight, she stared openly.

As if he felt her staring, Mr. Mysterious' eyes shot up, catching her gawking at him, and for a moment, the room vanished—every single person in there blurring into the background. Only when a couple of inebriated lawyers bumped into her, did the luminous spell break, and Donna quickly averted her gaze to Thomas watching her with a pained look on his face.

The song came to an end a minute later, and Scottie threw her arms around Thomas, who didn't hold back in returning the embrace. Donna noted how his grief morphed into a smile to match Scottie's before the pair sauntered off the dancefloor, arms linked.

Thomas' gaze reached her, but his smile didn't as his eyes grew grim. "You want a drink?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Something about his tone made his inquiry sound like an obligation, so Donna shook her head. "I'm fine." He posed the same question to Dana, and she happily agreed to a Manhattan, dragging a finger down the lapel of his jacket suggestively, as if he were her date, not Donna's.

Stunned by her shameless behavior, Donna watched how Scottie, without giving her a second glance, turned to follow Thomas into the mass of bodies again. But the question that had haunted her all night surfaced, and out of reflex, she reached forward and clutched her fingers around the lawyer's wrist.

Dana's I-don't-give-a-shit front faltered for a moment when she faced Donna, but she quickly recovered, amusement chasing annoyance across her face.

"Scottie. What did you tell Harvey?"

Scottie frowned. Of all possible things Donna could have said regarding Thomas, the fact she brought up Harvey first was definitely a surprise. Or maybe it wasn't, she decided, hiding a smirk. "About what?" she countered, crossing her arms.

"When you called to thank me, he said you called him, too." Donna placed her hands on the frill at her hips, tired of the woman's games. "He was about to tell me something when Thomas interrupted us, and he never got to finish."

Scottie glanced at her feet for a moment and contemplated her answer. "I told him you weren't going to wait forever," she finally admitted. "And I must have been right, because you're here with somebody else." Shaking her head at the timing of it all, she scoffed.

"I am," Donna snapped. "I guess the staying away part only applied to Harvey." She stood her ground, not in the least bit threatened by the petite thing Harvey once dated, eons ago. If this happened to be some sort of payback for the terms of their agreement, then Donna wouldn't just roll over and take it lying down.

Scottie sensed the anger on display, and her eyebrow rose with wicked intent, ready to step up her game, but she dealt out a warning first. "You two are both idiots."

Before Donna could respond, Scottie's tiny frame retreated into the crowd, but she reemerged at her date's side rather than Thomas', whispering something in his ear. When she was done speaking, Mr. Mysterious straightened his back, and both their gazes landed on her. Scottie's leer didn't bode well, and an unsettling feeling befell Donna as the mute stranger approached, his cape drifting in the air as he strode forwards.

Even as he navigated a path through the throngs of people, his stare never wavered, emanating a magnetic pull Donna had seldom experienced before, nailing her to the floor. When he finally reached her, his gloved palm extended, and he bowed his head slightly.

Hoping her hand didn't tremble as much as her heart, Donna accepted his invitation by slipping her palm in his. As her ears rang from the blood being pumped too rapidly through her system, she let him lead her onto the dance floor, where his fingers settled on her hip while his other hand took her wrist. As if on cue, the music slowed down, but her ribcage pounded madly in place of the fast beat. To steady herself, she warily looked into his eyes, waiting to follow his steps when suddenly, all nervousness left her at once, pacified by the tenderness she found in his gaze and grip. This man, no matter how menacing his make-up made him seem, made her feel at ease. Safe. Protected.

So, she stepped forwards until her breasts lightly brushed his body like a peaceful summer breeze, and he slowly began waltzing them.

Without warning, the hand on her back pulled her forward as the man nonchalantly lowered his face to all but nuzzle her. And wasn't she just a sucker for the dominant ones. His chest rose as he inhaled, and Donna's knees nearly gave out, glad to have his embrace keeping her upright.

As the song progressed, she fought the desire to rest her head on his shoulder, knowing the move would be inappropriate—but by God, did she want to. His body was hard but accommodating, the muscles in his back strong. And he smelled like heaven. The cologne was familiar, one she had grown accustomed to over the better part of fifteen years. Perhaps that's what incited the feeling of familiarity, or maybe it was the way he held her close that fueled a welcome intimacy that heated her insides. Regardless, she never wanted the dance to end.

Overwhelmed by this stranger's effect on her, Donna pulled back, needing to get a grip on herself and the situation. He blinked slowly when she met his eyes. "So, you and Scottie. You're old friends?" No reaction. "High school?" He shook his head. "College?" Mr. Mysterious nodded. "Harvard?" Another nod. Great, so now she knew his age, but that tiny bit of knowledge hardly quenched her curiosity, and she chewed her lip, trying to think of other ways to find out who this guy was. She never got that far, though, because her dance partner grabbed her hands and twirled her around the room, leaving little time to catch her breath, let alone inquire into his identity for the remainder of the romancing tune.

As the music dwindled and morphed into a new song, they each hesitated, and Donna wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was—that she didn't want to stop dancing. But over his shoulder, she caught Thomas glaring at her, and she gave a rueful smile, torn between whatever she was starting with Thomas and the undeniable pull she felt towards this masked stranger.

Mr. Mysterious had to have picked up on her apprehension because he stepped back, bowing slightly, and making the decision for her.

Sauntering over to the group, Donna avoided Thomas' unwavering gaze as he left to fetch drinks with Louis at the bar. Her stomach knotted like a fist. She'd never cared for jealous boyfriends and she wasn't about to start now. Especially not with someone who had been openly flirting with another woman all evening.

"I don't know who he is, but that guy is really... _wow_ ," Katrina whispered to Donna, unable to take her eyes off Scottie's date. "I mean, you can't see his face, but there's something about him."

"There sure is," Donna mumbled, following the stranger's flaring cape as he made his way through the crowd until he was out of sight.

Katrina noticed the redhead's eyes track the man until he disappeared, and she briefly glanced toward the bar. "Hey, are you and Thomas okay?"

"What do you mean?" Donna said, frowning.

"I've hardly seen you two together all night," she prodded, concerned for the woman she was fast becoming friends with.

Donna doubted Katrina would see them together at all, after tonight. And like a fastball hitting a catcher's glove, Scottie's words rushed back to the forefront of her mind.

_I hope someday he sees what everyone sees._

If her pining was so obvious, why hadn't anybody else said something? And here was this enigmatic mystery man triggering all kinds of desires, and apparently now was the time to begin questioning her life choices. _Great_.

"I don't know. Maybe we aren't a good match after all," Donna mused, more to herself than Katrina, before she decided to go around to the other bar for a drink.

.

Outside, Scottie caught up with her date, who had removed his mask and was running a tired hand through his hair. When he saw her, he shook his head. "This was a bad idea, Scottie."

Dana rolled her eyes, frustrated that after all his arguing and the effort they put in tonight, he wanted to throw in the towel when things were going exactly to plan.

"Do you remember what you said to me? You said you would do _anything_ to make this work."

Harvey glared at her even though those were the exact words he'd used, and he scrubbed his face, trying to remember how on earth he got himself into this mess in the first place.

* * *

_"No way. I'm not putting that fake shit on my face." Harvey stared at Scottie and the assortment of make-up and prosthetics spread over her kitchen table._

_"You said you'd be willing to do anything, right? Whatever it takes?" she repeated, daring him to go back on his words._

_"I didn't mean…" He stopped and heaved an annoyed sigh. "This feels ridiculous."_

_"She's seeing someone, isn't she? It's now or never, Harvey." She crossed her arms, waiting for his rebuttal. But none came._

_When he had called her a day after she had spoken to both of them, the desperation in his voice after learning Donna was dating a client had pissed her off. Especially since Harvey then answered the question he had ducked the previous day. He finally admitted he did have feelings for his COO._

_She'd promised Donna she would stay away, but a wave of empathy had washed over her, knowing what it was like to be hopeful and then beaten down, seconds too late to make a difference. So, Scottie had pried for personal details about the redhead, and he'd mumbled that she liked theater and yoga, and dressing up for Halloween._

_Having little to go on and checking her calendar, Scottie had formulated a grand gesture based on a sacrifice she knew would make Harvey uncomfortable, but one that would also show Donna how serious he was. "If you want to call this off and lose her forever, fine. But if you think you have the balls to do this, once we get to the Ball, there's no turning back. So, what's it going to be?"_

* * *

Harvey grimaced, hot and miserable in the costume, and not caring what he'd promised. He'd come here to be with Donna, and the whole cloak-and-dagger act was just making the entire night feel dishonest and contrived. "I'm in there pretending to be God knows who. I danced with her and now what? I come out and say, 'Hey Donna, surprise! It's me!' That's not gonna work." With a weary huff, he pivoted around, away from the woman whose suggestion he never should have accepted—all because she had convinced him his feelings were not one-sided.

"Listen to me. It's working." Scottie cupped her hands over his shoulders and swallowed the tiny part of her that was also wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into. Not many women would go out of their way to set their exes up, but she and Harvey had had their chance, in several incarnations over the years, but none of them had worked. She had been in love with him, hated him, cared for him, called on him, and then she'd finally allowed herself to accept that he wasn't her forever. Donna had asked her to move on in return for one last favor, and she'd agreed. This was her opportunity to make things right.

"Thomas is flirting with me. They've barely been together all night, and she is definitely taken by you."

"That's because she doesn't know who I am!" he yelled, lifting his arms in frustration before they dropped lifelessly against his body.

"Alright, fine. You wanna leave, go. No one will ever know it was you. But I'm telling you, if you go back in there and give me a little more time, I'm positive I can entice Thomas even further. I mean. I really don't mind. He's gorgeous," she smiled.

"Scottie," he warned.

"Just trust me, okay. When the night's over, you'll be all she has eyes for."

He sucked in a sharp breath. For as long as he'd known Donna, their relationship had always been based on honesty, and he stared down at the ridiculous costume that felt like a betrayal. "This doesn't feel right, Scottie."

"I know it doesn't." She sighed, his loyalty something she'd admired from the start. But there was no place for that here, not if he was serious about winning Donna over. "Kessler is already showing way too much interest in me," she beamed proudly. "Do you honestly think he's the right person for her?"

Harvey ground his molars. All he ever wanted was for Donna to be happy, and if he thought Thomas was good enough, maybe he would have backed down. But Scottie had a point. Everything he'd witnessed tonight just proved the man didn't deserve her. "I guess not."

"Trust me, Harvey," she said with confident conviction. "I promise, it'll work."

With a grunt, he put his mask back on. For all the lost trust between them, she was never one to play with his heart—not when it mattered—and he had faith she wasn't now.

So, he took a deep breath to push aside his queasiness and marched back inside, sure to keep his distance while he watched Scottie seek out Thomas so she could work her wiles on the unsuspecting man.

He had to admit, he never thought she'd be able to lead Donna's new beau astray. How could any guy lucky enough to be dating Donna have eyes for anyone else? Undeserving asshole.

.

Before Harvey gathered enough courage to ask Donna for another dance, he settled for dancing with whoever was nearest, giving different women different answers when they asked his name. He couldn't have cared less and even amused himself when he danced with one lawyer who had once made him breakfast after a night of _fun_ , and who was now oblivious to his identity.

Dancing also provided him with an alibi and leading meant he could cast his eyes in every direction he wished, but they mostly strayed to Donna, except when they drifted to Scottie and Thomas, who had once again taken up residence on the dance floor.

The Daenerys he was currently twirling around was quite chatty, but she could have been speaking Dothraki and he would have understood just as much.

Like he had time for chit-chat. No way. His focus lay on the opposite side of the room where he caught Donna talking to Katrina. Donna was shaking her head as she darted her eyes between Kessler and the blonde, and he wished he knew what they were discussing.

Was Scottie right to be so unshakeable in her belief? Was Donna starting to realize Thomas wasn't the one for her? And if she was, wasn't he partially to blame?

A minute later, a douchebag from Skadden tried to hit on Donna, but she flashed the guy a polite smile he'd come to recognize from seeing her handle unwanted attention as meaning, 'leave me alone'. Plenty of guys tonight had received the same reaction, resulting in mixed responses. This particular loser kept ogling her, even when she had already turned her back, and Harvey observed him like a pitbull ready to pounce until Douchebag moved along.

Thomas had noticed too, and Harvey watched the guy's face contort even though Donna had shown no interest. Dating Donna Paulsen sure came with its own set of challenges, he thought as he tried to focus his attention back on the woman he was dancing with—challenges he'd kill to have.

Eventually, the music faded, and Harvey's dance partner uttered incoherently—something to do with a phone number. But he just smiled, then bowed, and released her, because he watched how Thomas excused himself from Scottie's grasp, and Donna moved away from the group at the same time. The pair clashed in a heated argument off to the side, both riled with anger, and he turned around. Not wanting to feel like a voyeur, he sought out the bar to bide his time in anticipation of whatever might happen next.

.

Donna fired off the last bitter word and tore through the crowd like Moses parting the red sea, her fury preceding her as she marched across the marble in the direction of the cloak room.

Disappointment and anger propelled her forward as Thomas' definitive words ricocheted around her mind.

_If you had paid a little more attention to me, I wouldn't have had to dance with anybody else._

Like hell that had happened. So she had been distracted tonight. Big deal. And sure, there had been guys flirting with her. But if that bruised his ego at this stage of the relationship, there was no future for them at all. Besides, if all it had taken was another woman showering him with affection for him to lose interest, then she was better off without him.

By now, Donna was fuming. She wouldn't make a scene, but the idea of dragging Scottie off the dancefloor by her hair and giving her an earful of what she thought of the bitch seemed pretty goddamned appealing.

However, there was no immediate outlet for her anger, and with her mood bound to wreck everybody's night, home was the only option.

Hurt and devastated, Donna was almost prepared to leave when her eyes landed on a familiar cape in the shadows.

The sight of the man she'd been infatuated with washed a wave of annoyance through her burning veins. Perhaps the masked stranger had been a way out, because as much as she had thought Thomas had potential, she'd been inexplicably drawn to Scottie's date. But she still had no idea who he was, although he somehow was a part of her break-up. And she may not be able to stone Scottie in public, but there was another way to get back at her. So, she marched up to him, stole the glass of scotch from his hand, and wordlessly dragged him onto the dancefloor.

Harvey was about to ask what was wrong, concern making him forget his disguise, when the fiery redhead started a rant on how unbelievable men were, listing every bad trait she could think of. "And you know what, if it hadn't been for your date, none of this would have happened." He blinked. "So, you and I are gonna dance until this party is over. And I don't give a shit what Scottie thinks."

Beneath the mask, his breath quickened, wanting to tell her everything, but afraid to get caught in the tailwind of her anger.

"You're a man, right?" Donna continued. "I mean, for Christ's sake, how hard is it to find someone with the balls to date a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants? We can't all be damsels, needing to be kept, not allowed to dance with other men. I thought he was different. I thought I might actually have found the right guy this time…" she trailed off, realizing she was being unfair to the man who had been nothing but an innocent, yet silent, bystander to the carnage that was her life.

By the time she was through spouting her displeasure, Harvey had deduced that Scottie had been right, and Thomas had said or done something to make Donna believe the relationship was over. But that meant all balls were now in his corner. And as much as he wished he were, he wasn't ready to drop the facade.

Not knowing what else to do, he twirled her away from him, and caught her in his arms without fail until the music slowed down again and Donna curled her arms around his neck.

Under the disguise, he felt guilty for enjoying her nearness, or the way her breath tickled his skin, but he forced himself to savor the moment, not sure if this was the last time he got to hold her this close.

"Maybe I'm losing my touch," she mumbled. "Maybe this outfit was too much."

The break in her voice as she questioned herself pushed him over the edge, and Harvey swallowed, no longer able to keep up the pretense. "I think you're beautiful," he finally whispered gruffly, steeling himself for her reaction.

Surprised he'd spoken, Donna glanced up into his eyes. His timbre was dark, and unfortunately the drone of noise around them filtered enough to only mark it as 'familiar' but something warm and pleasant hummed inside her, in response to his compliment.

What propelled him, he wasn't sure, but with the soft curves of her lean body molded perfectly with the hard planes of his own, Harvey lifted his mask to expose his face—the part not covered in prosthetics—knowing full well she might hate him, but enough was enough.

With their proximity reduced to nothing in some places, he could feel how her breathing ceased and her grip loosened. Minutes, hours passed, when in fact only seconds had ticked away when Harvey stuttered, "I'm sorry, Donna. This was..."

Shy fingers traced over the make-up so delicately applied earlier in the evening, back when this whole idea had seemed ridiculous. But a hint of a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. Now, he felt Scottie was a goddamn genius as Donna slowly started to peel away the silicone bits covering part of his mouth. He winced slightly as the glue gave out on his cheek and he braced himself for the rest of it when the impact from her lips crashing onto his own made him see stars. For a moment he was afraid she'd drawn blood, but immediately, her tongue demanded entrance, and he could do nothing but grant her wish, letting her devour his mouth until they were both out of breath.

"I can't believe you did this!" Donna said, smacking his chest; her eyes filled with bewilderment while her heart still reeled from the shock. Everything she'd tried to deny from the moment they'd stood at the elevators and Thomas had interrupted them was thrumming through her body, like the universe had just handed her, or rather _them,_ yet another chance.

He gazed at her, almost timidly, equally surprised by her disbelief. "You really had no idea it was me?"

She shook her head, amazed by the effort he had gone to. Although he was the one standing before her now, this ploy had Scottie written all over it, and Donna made a mental note to thank the woman, rather in awe she'd convinced Harvey to partake in such a devious plan. "I really didn't."

Pride tugged a smile across his face. "You know this wasn't my idea," he stated, and she nodded. "I didn't feel comfortable with it at first, but she was adamant this was… I just couldn't watch you... I just hope I'm not too late."

Donna lifted the prosthetics to plant an affirmative kiss on his lips. "You're not," she smiled. "Right on time."

Chewing his cheek, he remembered how close he'd gotten to confessing his feelings the night he'd found out she was dating Kessler, only to have the asshole ruin everything. "You know, she told me that you weren't going to wait forever."

Donna dropped her gaze, the accusation true enough to be embarrassed about.

"Were you?" he whispered.

"I guess, in a sense, I was."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, tightening his grip on her waist.

"No, Harvey. Don't be. We're here now. That's all that matters."

"Then how about we get out of here." He tugged her hand, taking a step back when he caught Scottie's smirk in his peripheral. He needed to thank her and he would, but he also wanted to shed the layers he'd been hiding behind all night, let the veil drop, and be with the woman who had always seen him for who he really is—past any mask he had worn.

Donna followed him without question, picking up her dress as they moved through the sea of people. Her fingers joined with his, holding on tightly as he navigated their way to the line of cabs idling outside.

She struggled to get the layers of material bundled in, but Harvey acted like a complete gentleman, tucking away the petticoat before he climbed in on the other side, his grin wide as he slipped his arm around her.

"Do me a favor," he asked. "Get these off," he said, pointing to the fake scars and burn marks as he slid his gloves off, in case she needed help.

With a smile, Donna carefully peeled away what was still concealing his beautiful features, his dark eyes watching her every move. The minute his face was freed, he captured her lips, his palms cupping over the tight bodice, and she wondered how on earth they were going to shed their costumes fast enough to match the years of neglected desire burning through her—and him. She wanted him, and had for the longest time, having no regrets about the way she'd left things with Thomas—even hoping he and Dana would perhaps find happiness together. Because Harvey was the man she was always meant to end up with, and she gripped the velvet of his suit a little tighter, lost in him and his kiss, until the car pulled up outside his apartment.

As soon as they burst through the door, Harvey walked her backwards into his condo as his too large fingers worked feverishly to blindly undo the hooks and ribbons that kept her costume in place, but they failed at their task, and Donna was stirred to laughter, which temporarily interrupted her body's demand. "It took me an hour to get into this thing, we might need to slow down."

"Not a chance," he breathed, brushing his lips over hers. But his own urgency was preventing them from getting to the next step: nakedness. And he groaned, frustrated by his inability to navigate the complicated wiring keeping her body trapped. So, he turned her around until her back pressed firmly into his frame, his broad arms linking as they encompassed her body. Then he inhaled as if he was taking his first ever breath.

From the loud party in the ballroom to the noisy cab, they were finally surrounded by silence, and Harvey swayed their bodies to an inaudible rhythm, needing to savor the moment with Donna in his arms.

As their reflection stared back from his large, bare windows, Donna shivered, nervousness, as well as excitement leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. Squeezing her tighter, Harvey moaned quietly, and she imagined the strain of his hardened arousal, which she was sure she'd have felt, had it not been for those goddamn layers. Luckily, the pressure eased around her ribs as Harvey methodically started to undo the satin lace that bound her.

Soon after, the corset came off, leaving her breasts to bounce free while her nipples tightened further from the chill in the room, but he quickly gathered them in his large, warm hands, his mouth nipping her neck where her pulse pounded frantically. She hummed in appreciation, wanting to tear the skirt that denied him access from her body, frustrated that he had just as much clothing to remove, so she threw her head back against his shoulder and whispered his name.

He grinned at the plea, grazed his thumbs over her nipples, but reluctantly abandoned the foreplay to lead them to his bedroom, shedding shoes and jackets along the way.

When they finally reached the bed, the sound of many layers of starched cotton hitting the floor filled the air as Donna freed herself from the extravagant yet itchy skirt.

Left only in lacy black panties, his scrutiny was like the sun, warming her wherever it touched her surface, and she couldn't contain her smile. "You're staring."

Harvey's gaze trailed over every inch of her perfect skin. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

If she had been cold before, she was a raging inferno now, and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck as she helped herself to his mouth. But Harvey hadn't been prepared for her sudden leap and lost his balance, causing them both to tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and... frustratingly, too much velvet.

Donna wasted no time climbing on top of him and straddling his hips for the best view as she puffed her chest graciously. "How come I'm naked and you're still fully dressed?"

"Because this is the first and _last_ time you're ever going to see me in something so ridiculous." He strummed his thumb against her freckled surface, unable to believe the vision in front of him was real.

"Then I better appreciate it," she grinned and slowly began the quest for skin, unbuttoning his vest and silk shirt to expose his chest and the tight ridges of his abs, trailing her fingertips over the hot planes of his torso until they reached the top of his pants where she halted her caress, letting her eyes travel back up the parts she'd lain bare.

"Now who's staring?" he said, running his hands up her arms and clasping her shoulders until he could pull her into a kiss.

Instead of hastily releasing the bulge that was so clearly visible, she raked her nails over the black wool, from base to tip and down again, until he grumbled her name against her mouth.

His kisses were pleading, their tongues melting into a dance, and she basked in the notion he was equally desperate. To end the torment, she undid his pants with meticulous care and slipped a hand down his briefs, cupping his straining arousal. Her fingers didn't close around his shaft due to his size, and images of their first night flashed before her, and how gentle he had been, scared of hurting her.

As Donna toyed with his erection, Harvey was afraid he might come then and there. In the past, he had prided himself with stamina, but something about his favorite redhead always made him lose control. So, with a jolt that startled her, he sat up and flipped them over. "You keep that up and I won't last," he warned, getting up to shrug out of his remaining clothes.

Prowling, he climbed over her body and hooked two fingers under the black lace still covering her center.

Donna assisted by raising her hips and watched how he lowered himself between her thighs, lavishing a trail along her skin until he reached her core. The instant his tongue touched her flesh, she arched off the bed, overly sensitive to his touch. Already too far gone, she cried out his name a minute later as a magnificent orgasm thundered through her.

Wiping his lips, Harvey crawled up her body and kissed her passionately. "You're so hot," he breathed as he positioned himself between her legs.

Donna could feel his tip prodding her entrance, and she must have looked nervous, because Harvey told her to relax. Something in his voice made her embrace the faith she'd always had in him to keep her safe, and she nodded, their gazes glued together in eager anticipation. He raised one of her knees, stretching her wider, and effortlessly sank into her heat. Then he paused, gazing into her hooded eyes. "Okay?"

The joining of their bodies after so long left Donna speechless, and she hummed instead. Soon enough though, she regained her voice when she whimpered his name—and several choice expletives—into the darkness, filled to the brim, again and again. His powerful body was as gentle as could be as he picked up the pace. And when he uttered he was close, she coaxed him to come until he did, and she exploded with him.

.

A while later, when they lay tangled together, Harvey's voice cut through the silence. "I'm sorry I took so long to get us here," he murmured regretfully.

She pressed her mouth to his lips with a firm, reassuring kiss and parted from him to find his gaze. "That's okay. Halloween is the perfect date for an anniversary."

Her grin made him wince as Harvey imagined any future outlandish party commitments. "Technically, it's November first."

"Oh no..." She splayed her hand across his chest with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You're not getting out of this one."

"I thought I made it clear this was an exception." He motioned to the heap of clothes on the floor, but failed to keep his amusement hidden when her smile grew wider.

"We'll just see about that," she murmured. "Because there are a few costumes for couples I've been meaning to try. You know, you'd make a great Fred Flintstone to my Wilma."

"Forget it," he deadpanned, moving on top of her and claiming her mouth before any more nonsense left her lips. But eventually, he moved down to her collarbone, and she continued. "Oh, how about Bonnie and Clyde then? You'd look dashing in a pinstripe suit with a tommy gun, and I've always wanted to wear a flapper dress."

"I'd rather see you in no dress," he countered, moving between her breasts.

"You're no fun."

Smirking up at her, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not?" he said before biting into a nipple. Down below, his fingers began circling her clit until he felt her wetness grow. Soon, she was breathing superficially again, undulating under his touch. Feeling accomplished, Harvey buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder. "I'll wear anything you want me to."

Searching for his lips, she blushed as a warmth she had only ever before described as being stupidly in love rushed up from her toes to her cheeks, leaving her heart beating faster in its wake.

Donna had all but forgotten the conversation and merely mumbled the one thing she had been dying to say for over a decade. "Make love to me, Harvey."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Halloween! This story never would have become what it is without Cassie's amazing words and direction. Big thanks to Nina and Elle for beta'ing this. Please leave a review and let us know what you think. :)


End file.
